


Jumping In With Both Feet

by ladyofthursday, TobytheWise



Series: SPN/SH Crossover Shenanigans [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeover, Matchmaking, POV Multiple, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When a portal goes wrong, Magnus, Alec, and Jace find themselves thrust into a new dimension; one with hunters, booze, and plaid.They must work with Sam, Dean, and Castiel to find a way back home, but who's to say they can't open a few eyes along the way?





	Jumping In With Both Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Jumping in With Both Feet 置身其中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858794) by [Navy_vermilion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_vermilion/pseuds/Navy_vermilion)



> This is written for the lovely Dmsilvis! You ask for a SPN/SH crossover ages ago so Lady and I thought "omg we HAVE to write this for her birthday!" haha! We hope you enjoy and have a super happy birthday!! <3

**Alec**

“Magnus!” Jace screams from Alec’s left. Alec raises his bow, shooting an arrow into a hellhound that’s getting too close to Magnus. “Magnus, hurry your ass up!”

Magnus is still on his hands and knees, drawing the pentagram onto the ground. His brows are furrowed, his lips in a thin line. “I need another moment,” he sing songs regardless of how strained his voice is. Alec can’t help but smile at his antics. 

Jace on the other hand lets out a groan. “Damn it, Magnus!”

Alec turns slightly, taking down another hellhound. He ducks when one jumps towards him from behind, rolling out of the way and pulling his blade free in the same movement. The hellhound lunges again, but Alec is quicker, sliding his blade into the beast’s chest. 

“Magnus. Sweetheart. Light of my life?”

“Alexander. Not you too,” Magnus murmurs as his movements continue in their practiced precision, the lines falling into place. 

“There’s too many. Unless you wanna be dog chow we need to do this now!” Jace yells as he slices down another hellhound. There’s two prowling towards him while another two begin to lunge towards Magnus. Alec uses his bow to take down one that’s going for Magnus. He’s about to call out and warn the Warlock when Magnus turns cat-eyes towards the hound, blasting it with a wave of blue magic. 

“Get your asses over here,” he yells, waving his hands over the pentagram. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re changing the plan. Don’t you think we’re a little too deep in this?” Jace asks, running towards Magnus while continuing to fight off every hound that gets in his way. 

“Would you rather be kibble?”

“Not particularly,” Alec yells over the sound of piercing barks and growls. 

Magnus grabs Alec and Jace by the front of their shirts before stepping into the pentagram which is lit up with purple magic. Between one blink and another they’re falling. 

**Dean**

Dean sets a beer and sandwich in front of Sammy before sitting down across from him. There’s a book open in front of him that he continues to flip through leisurely. Dean sits back, sipping his beer. The bunker is quiet at the moment and there’s a peace running through it that they don’t get everyday. Just for this moment, Dean plans on enjoying it. 

That is, until a purple, shimmering circle opens up in their ceiling before three guys tumble to the ground. They land in a heap right next to their table, Dean and Sam both staring down with wide mouths. 

“What the fuck?” Dean gasps as he stands up, picking up his pistol from the table. 

Two of the men have black tattoos all over the skin Dean can see while the third is, well, glittery? The glittery man looks up at Dean before flicking his wrist, the pistol flying out of his hand. “Son of a bitch,” Dean murmurs with wide eyes. 

Sam pulls his demon blade from his jeans, holding it up and eyeing the men in front of them. 

“Let’s not do anything hasty,” Sam murmurs, his eyes never leaving them. 

The three slowly stand up, their hands raised. The blonde one murmurs, “alright, fellas. There’s no need to fight.”

The glittery man gives Sam and Dean an easy smile. “Would you mind just telling us where we are?”

“The hell kinda question is that?” Dean demands, his body tense and ready. 

“It would seem we fell through a portal,” the glittery man explains. “I was hoping to escape becoming lunch and ended up miscalculating.”

Sam tips his head to the side. “Miscalculated a portal? What were you aiming for?”

“King of Hell.”

The dark haired man sucks in a sharp breath. “You were aiming for your father? Why in the hell would you do that, Magnus?” 

“Who better to call his dogs off, Alexander?”

While the two bicker, the blonde guy lunges for Sam, wrestling the knife from his hand. Before he can do anything with it, Cas is stepping up from where he was hiding in the library, touching the dude’s forehead. He falls back into the dark haired man’s arms. 

“What the hell was that? What did you do?”

“He lunged at me!” Sam yells, gesturing towards the unconscious man. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s just asleep,” Cas explains. 

“Jace  _ is  _ always cutest when he’s asleep, Darling,” Magnus says with a shrug that makes Alexander scowl. 

Magnus sighs, turning back to Dean, Sam, and Cas. “I think we should start over. I’m Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Sleeping Beauty is Jace and this delicious morsul is Alec, Head of the New York Institute.”

Dean raises his brow, folding his arms over his chest. “Are those titles supposed to mean something to us?”

“By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec says. “Is this even our dimension?”

“No. It’s not,” Cas says, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I thought you said you had this under control,” Alec hisses through clenched teeth. 

Magnus rolls his eyes. “It’s fine. I’ll just make a portal home.” 

Dean watches with wide eyes as this sparkly man twists his arms around before shooting his hands forward. Blue swirls around his hands but nothing beyond that happens. 

“Magnus?” 

Magnus tries again to no avail before his shoulders slump. “It would seem my magic doesn’t exactly work the same in this dimension as it does in our own.”

Alec sighs which Dean is getting the impression he does quite frequently. He looks up at Dean. “Has my brother forfeited our chance at gaining your help?”

Dean turns his eyes to Cas. Cas stares at the trio for a moment before turning to Dean. “The warlock has demon blood but I sense no ill intent. The other two are nephilim.”

“As in part angel and part human?” Sam asks in shock. 

Cas nods before saying, “I believe we can trust them.” 

“So do you by chance have a King of Hell in this bunker?” Magnus asks with a flick of his wrist, his movements fluid like a dancer. 

“We do. He’s locked up in our dungeon,” Dean says, his voice coming out hard. “And we won’t hesitate to give him a cellmate if necessary.”

Alec huffs when Magnus does a fist pump. Afterward the Warlock sobers. “You have my word. All we wish is to get back to our home.”

“Alright,” Dean says, nodding towards Sam. 

“My name’s Sam Winchester. I’ll wait here with the passed out one. Magnus, you’ll be paired up with Cas. Alec with Dean.”

**Castiel**

Castiel leads Magnus through the bunker to one of the storage rooms. It’s where they keep most of the occult objects that have been collected over the years, and despite Cas and Sam’s attempts to introduce some form of filing system, everything is overflowing and piled up. 

“We can look here for something that might help,” he says, flicking the light on, watching as Magnus scans the room. 

“Excellent,” he says, with a clap of his hands. “Do these all work?” 

“I would assume,” Castiel says. “They wouldn’t be here otherwise.” Magnus only seems to be half-listening though, already picking things up and examining them. “Be careful, many of them are very dangerous.”

Magnus shoots him a smile, “oh, I can imagine. However, this is a fake.” He throws the cursed book he’s holding over his shoulder and it clatters to the ground. “I knew the author, and it’s complete trash. I remember him choosing ingredients out of a hat to make these spells, I’d be surprised if any of them do more than give you bunny ears.” 

He moves away, examining a wooden box, and Castiel scoops the book off the floor with a scowl of indignation on his face. He is intrigued though. “This book was written three hundred years ago.”

“Perks of being immortal, darling,” Magnus hums, putting the box down and rummaging through a shelf. 

“Oh.” 

“I’m assuming you’re all mortal?”

“No,” Castiel says, and Magnus stops, tilting his head in curiosity. “I’m an angel. I’ve been alive, as it were, since the dawn of time.” 

Magnus looks shocked for a moment, and then he smiles. “Well, it’s nice not being the oldest one in the room for a change!” He examines a large, ornate mirror. “This is mine! At least in my dimension it is.” 

“I believe that mirror is supposed to grant the owner eternal youth and beauty in return for their soul.”

“I wish mine did that!” Magnus puts it down, and shoots Castiel a smile. Castiel isn’t quite sure what to make of this man, who’s a little like a hurricane in human form, but he can’t help but be charmed by him. 

**Alec**

Alec scans the spines of the books in this section of the library, trying to find anything that would be about dimensional traveling. Dean walks around the corner, eyeing Alec suspiciously. Alec holds back a sigh. He knows he deserves the mistrust but it’s not  _ his _ fault that his brother is an idiot sometimes. 

“You know that’s in Latin, right?” Dean says, condescension clear in his voice. 

Alec does huff this time. “I’m aware.”

“You can read Latin?”

“Of course,” Alec says, taking the book from the shelf and flipping it open. “I was diligent in my studies and know many ancient languages that would aid me during a hunt.”

“I was less diligent in my studies and more worried about what my dad would say if I couldn’t read essential information for a hunt,” Dean murmurs, almost more to himself than to Alec. 

Alec sits on the ground, opening the thick book in his lap and beginning to scan the pages. Dean does the same across from him. “And you’re, human?” 

Dean snorts. “Yeah. We try to keep the not-humans in check.”

Alec stares at Dean for a moment before murmuring, “I see.”

“I mean, I assume that’s what you do as well, right? Magnus made is sound like you’re some kind of hot shot hunter of importance.”

Alec shrugs. “I’m the Head of the Institute. I take care of a team of Shadowhunters who keep mundanes safe from the shadow world.”

“Sounds like a teen novel plot to me.”

**Sam**

Sam flips the page, trying to find anything that might be helpful. Suddenly, the blonde guy on the floor gasps, sitting up with wild eyes. 

“Hey,” Sam soothes. “Easy now.”

Jace, Sam’s mind supplies, looks around before his oddly mismatched eyes land on Sam. “Where the fuck is my brother?”

“I’m over here, you idiot!” Alec calls from the library. “Now behave yourself and start reading!”

Sam raises his brow, nodding towards the open space across from him. “You heard him.”

Jace groans as he stands up. “I hate research,” he grumbles to himself as he sits down and Sam can’t stop himself from smiling. 

Sam slides a thick book across the table which Jace dives right into. “Do you mind answering some questions?”

“Go for it,” Jace says, his voice sounding unimpressed. 

“What’s it like being a nephilim?”

Jace runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know. I was born this way, not much to compare it to.”

Sam hums. “Do you have wings?”

“What? No, I don’t have wings.”

Sam shrugs. “Nephilim in our dimension have them.”

Jace leans forward. “Seriously?”

“Mhmm. I wish Jack was here to meet you but he’s out with our mom on a hunt right now.”

“Who’s Jack?”

“Lucifer’s son.”

“So he’s a Warlock?”

Sam tilts his head. “What? No. He’s a nephilim like you.”

“Oh. In our dimension, children of demon’s are warlocks. Like Magnus.” Sam knows his eyes are growing wide with interest. This is so fascinating. “Oh, by the Angel,” Jace murmurs, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. With an amused huff he says, “you’re a giant nerd just like Simon, aren’t you?”

**Magnus**

Magnus watches the angel carefully as he helps him sort through the piles of artifacts. He’s got beautiful cheekbones and bright eyes, but the suit that he’s wearing is nothing short of horrific. 

It’s boxy and badly fitted, accentuating nothing and doing the handsome man absolutely no favours. Magnus would quite like to burn it. He’s a firm believer that suits look good on everyone - you just have to get the right style and fit. And right now, Castiel has neither of those. 

Magnus sighs to himself. He cannot allow this crime against fashion to continue any longer. Besides, he’s bored, and this will be much more fun than sorting through this junk. He clicks his fingers and summons himself a cocktail, takes a sip and hums happily before snapping his fingers for another. 

“May I ask you a personal question?” Magnus asks, handing Castiel the drink and watching as the angel stares at him. 

“Of course.” Castiel sips the drink, face wrinkling for a moment. 

“That suit wasn’t made for you, was it?”

“No…” Castiel says, almost warily. “It belonged to the man whose body this was.”

“There sounds like a very interesting story there, and you’ll have to tell me about it,” Magnus adds. “But that explains so much. Is there a reason you still wear it?”

“I don’t really see the need for different clothes,” Castiel shrugs and Magnus thinks he’s about to have a heart attack.  _ No need for different clothes. _ This is worse than he thought. “Dean is always trying to lend me his clothes, but it’s fine. My powers maintain my vessel’s correct internal temperature without them.” 

“I see…” Magnus takes a sip of his drink and smiles. “I’m always trying to inject some colour into Alexander’s wardrobe, but he’s very stubborn. Although, I did manage to get him into a floral waistcoat recently and he looked all kinds of divine, so who knows.” 

“Alexander is your boyfriend?”

“For now,” Magnus waves his hand casually. “Although, I think husband has a much nicer ring to it. Which reminds me, I must just go and check that he and your boyfriend haven’t murdered each other yet!” 

He summons a cup of coffee, because he knows that Alec will be tired and a tired Alec is a grumpy Alec. And they don’t need to start a war while they are here. Besides, it has been far too long since he kissed his beautiful man, and he’s sure he’s started to forget what Alec’s face looks like and he can’t have that. 

He places his empty cocktail glass on a table, before sauntering out of the room calling to Castiel over his shoulder. “When I get back, we’re going to continue the conversation about your suit.”   

**Dean**

Dean lets out a groan as he stretches his arms above his head before sitting back down with another book. They’ve been at this for hours already with no luck so far. 

“Darling,” Magnus says as he steps around the corner, holding a steaming cup of coffee. 

Dean watches as Alec’s otherwise stoney face completely lights up in the Warlock’s presence. Magnus leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s forehead before handing the coffee over. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispers, giving Magnus a smile. “Have you found anything yet?”

“I’ve not but we’ll keep looking.”

Alec nods. “I can always activate my stamina rune if this coffee doesn’t help.”

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair before squeezing his shoulder and walking back to where Cas is. Dean’s stomach flips wildly at the open displays of affection, the way these two men interact with each other. 

“So that’s a thing, huh?” Dean blurts out and immediately regrets it. 

Alec looks up from his book, staring at Dean as he sips his coffee. Dean’s never felt so fucking judged in his entire life. 

“You some kind of homophobe or something?”

Dean sputters. “Hell no. I’m just, ya know, curious, or whatever.” His cheeks heat with embarrassment. He shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. Forget I said anything.”

Dean isn’t even a little surprised when Alec sighs. “I’m gonna regret this,” he says with a hard look. “But I’m literally no one. Tell me about your big gay panic.”

“My what?!” 

“Obviously you’re closeted. I see the way you look at me and Magnus, like you can’t believe two guys can be together. Like you’re fucking  _ longing _ .”

“I am not,” Dean tries to say but Alec just keeps pushing on. 

“It’s the trench coat guy, isn’t it?”

Dean bites his bottom lip. His stomach is in knots and his throat feels like it might literally be closing up but somehow he chokes the words out. “Yeah. It’s him.”

**Jace**

How the fuck they got to talking about relationships, Jace isn’t quite sure but here they are. 

“Let me get this straight,” Jace murmurs, leaning his forearms on the table. “Every person you sleep with dies.”

“Yes,” Sam says, his eyes wide. “It’s like my dick is literally cursed!”

Jace snorts without meaning to. “Okay. That sucks. Can’t you just not sleep with them? Or I don’t know, let them peg you or something.”

“Dude! This isn’t for your entertainment!”

“Okay, okay,” Jace says. “I’ll hit you with one right back. The girl I’m head over heels in love with? For awhile there, I thought she was my  _ sister _ .”

“Oh my god,” Sam says, his nose wrinkling. “You’re kidding.”

Jace sighs. “I wish I was.”

**Castiel**

Castiel watches Magnus saunter out of the room holding a cup of coffee, the warlock’s casual words still ringing in his ears.  _ Your boyfriend _ … He’s still staring when Magnus comes back, a soft look of happiness on his face. 

“Dean’s not my boyfriend.” The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them, and instantly Castiel wishes he could take them back. He’s not even sure why he said them. Maybe it’s because he wishes Dean looked at him the same way that Magnus looks at Alec? 

Magnus looks just as surprised. “Are you sure? I thought you two were together?”

“No,” Castiel shakes his head, taking the second cocktail Magnus hands him. This one has a little umbrella in it. He doesn’t need to drink them, but he has a feeling that they might make this conversation easier. It’s what Dean would do anyway. 

“Why not?” Magnus asks. “I mean, I’ve only just met the pair of you and I thought it was obvious.” He settles himself into a comfortable armchair that Castiel isn’t sure was there a minute ago. 

“I… well… I mean,” Castiel fumbles over his words, settling in a second armchair that  _ definitely _ wasn’t there before. “Dean is mortal, and I’m immortal for starters. And I’m not sure that he’s ever had a relationship with a man, or whether he’d welcome my affections.” 

Magnus gives him a soft look, and reaches out to pat his hand. “As a fellow immortal, I understand that. But you can’t put your life on hold because of that, otherwise you will miss out on so much. And you can’t deny Dean the chance to have a life with you. And you never know, you may find a way around the immortality question - there are certainly solutions out there.” 

He smiles warmly, draining his drink and tilting his glass, silently offering Castiel another. Cas is about to say he doesn’t need one, when he looks down to see that the glass he’s holding is empty. Perhaps he will have another then. This time the drink is the colour of a sunset with a wedge of pineapple and a cherry resting on the top.

“As to whether Dean would welcome your advances, please take my advice and know that I’m pretty sure he’s just as in love with you as you are with him.”

“How do you know?” 

“Just a hunch. You do love him then?”

Castiel nods. “It’s strange, I’ve seen fake gods, and bad gods, and demigods, and would-be gods. Out of all of that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing… I believe in  _ him _ . He’s more important to me than anything in the universe.” 

Magnus nods sagely, waving his hand for Castiel to continue - as if he knows Castiel has more to say, and suddenly he does, the words tumbling out of him like a waterfall. “He’s strong and kind and brave. He thinks nothing of helping others, no matter the cost to himself. I gave up heaven for him, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He pauses, examining the half empty glass in his hands. “But…”

“But what?” 

“How do I tell him that? Dean… Dean isn’t the best at dealing with his emotions.” 

“I understand that,” Magnus chuckles. “Alexander was so far in the closet when we met I think he was a permanent resident of Narnia.” Castiel nods, despite not entirely understanding the reference. “It doesn’t need to be a grand gesture. I mean, I crashed Alexander’s first wedding and he kissed me in front of his entire family and Clave officials, completely outing himself in the process, but still, I don’t think you need to go that far. A simple conversation will help for starters.” 

“I see,” Castiel says, Magnus’s words turning over in his mind. “Who was Alec marrying?”

“A woman named Lydia.”

Castiel feels his eyebrows wrinkle, confusion heavy in his mind. Magnus laughs. “I know, don’t even get me started.”

“It sounds like an interesting story.” 

“Oh, it is,” Magnus smiles, summoning two fresh drinks - bright blue this time. “And if you let me fix that terrible suit, I’ll tell you. Besides, I’m sure you have a lovely body under there and it would be a shame not to show it off.” 

“I suppose,” Castiel says slowly, but he doesn’t have a moment to consider before Magnus is pulling him to his feet and making him twirl slowly in the middle of the room. His fingers glow blue and suddenly Castiel isn’t sure what he’s agreed too. 

**Alec**

Alec can’t stop himself from smiling as he thinks about that fateful day. “He crashed my wedding.”

“You’re wedding. Which was going to be to a woman?”

Alec nods. “I was being an idiot. I thought I was doing my duty. I thought I had to be someone I’m not in order to bring honor to my family name. I thought I needed to be the eldest son doing what was right.” Alec watches as Dean’s face changes. He’s listening intently, his body tense and Alec can recognize the signs. Dean’s struggling with the same things. “I would have done it too, if it wasn’t for that final nudge.”

Alec shakes his head. “He stormed into my wedding and I just couldn’t breathe. He literally made my heart beat quicker and my skin tingle and I knew I couldn’t go through with this wedding. I think I blacked out because apparently I stormed down the aisle and kissed him in front of everyone but that memory is a little hazy.”

They’re silent for a moment before Dean asks, “what did your parents think?”

“Because Magnus is a guy?” Dean shrugs. “They hated it. But it was more because Magnus is a Downworlder. He has demon blood in him. But now things are different. I’m pretty sure my mom loves Magnus more than she loves me.”

Finally, Dean smiles. It’s small and unsure but it’s there. By the Angel, is he really gonna play matchmaker for these idiots?

**Sam**

Sam pours another glassful of whisky for both himself and Jace. He knows he’s supposed to be researching but he’s sure the others have it taken care of. He can take one night off, surely. 

“I can do one better,” Sam says. “When I was a baby, a demon got me hooked on demon blood.”

Jace gasps and Sam thinks he’s finally out did the other boy only to have Jace say, “holy shit. For awhile, Clary and I thought I was given demon blood in the womb! It turned out that didn’t actually happen,” he says, taking another drink of his whiskey. “Turned out I was actually an experiment. My father gave me high doses of Angel blood while giving another boy with the same fucking name demon blood. Then he recorded our differences.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jace nods and they both throw their entire glasses back. 

“You’re turn,” Jace murmurs as he fills their glasses. 

Sam lets out a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Alright. I’ve died before. Stabbed in the spine. Dean had to make a crossroads deal in order to bring me back to life.”

Jace nods. “Been there. Done that. Except Clary made a wish to an Angel.”

Sam lets out a long whistle. “Other than Cas, most Angel’s here are dicks with wings.”

Jace giggles, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol. “Okay. Okay. I got another one,” Jace slurs into his glass. “I once had a thing with a werewolf.”

“Oh god,” Sam murmurs with wide eyes. “Me too.”

“Wait. Are we the same person?”

Sam laughs. “I obviously have better hair.”

**Dean**

Dean sips his beer, his inhibitions slowly sliding away as the beer numbs his senses. “Doesn’t it suck ass that they’re immortal?”

Alec smiles the goofiest smile that Dean’s ever seen. “Have you seen Magnus? He could be mundane and I’d still love him. He’s just so,” Alec pauses. “Magical.”

Dean snorts. “It’s just,” he bites his bottom lip and thinks, fuck it. “What would someone as powerful as Cas want with me? He’s been here since the beginning of time. I’m no one.”

Alec shakes his head. “You’re an idiot.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Just making sure.” Alec drinks his own beer, grimacing at the taste in a way that Dean can’t help but think is adorable for a grown man. “And that’s not how love works, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

Alec smiles so wide his dimple shows. “I am. There are so many things that could tear us apart. Magnus has been with 17 thousand people before me and he has demon blood. I was a virgin when we got together.” Dean almost spits his drink out at that but barely manages to compose himself. “You think I didn’t wonder what the hell a beautiful person like Magnus could see in me?”

“He probably saw that you’re tall, dark, and handsome,” Dean says with a huff of amusement. 

Alec rolls his eyes. “I’m nothing compared to Magnus. Have you seen his eyes? They’re so pretty.” He lets out a dreamy sigh that has Dean snorting. “Okay. But back to you. Why don’t you just go for it? What’s there to lose?”

“Other than my self respect and dignity?”

“You dress like a lumberjack,” Alec says unimpressed. “I didn’t think you had any of that left.”

“First of all, fuck you. Second of all.” Dean pauses. “He’s my best friend,” he murmurs, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t wanna lose that.”

Alec groans. “By the Angel, you’re an idiot.”

Dean nods with a tiny smile on his lips. “So it would seem.”

Alec stands up, only staggering a little bit. “Let’s go see about snagging your man.”

Dean rolls his eyes, accepting the hand in front of him. They walk to the war table, their arms around each other’s shoulders only to have Dean stop dead in his tracks. It seems they’re not the only ones to break out the booze. 

“Jace?” Alec asks, his voice sounding equal parts shocked and amused. 

Jace’s head snaps around, his eyes glassy from alcohol. “It’s not what it looks like?”

“Looks like you’re braiding my brother’s hair,” Dean murmurs, his face breaking out in a wide smile. 

“Fine. It’s exactly what it looks like. Izzy taught me when we were little.” He points a finger at Alec. “Don’t act like you don’t know how either, Alec!”

Dean’s eyes finally flit over to Cas’, his breath catching in his throat as he takes in the angel’s attire. It’s the same outfit he always wears except it actually  _ fits _ , and damn, does that make a world’s difference. He looks fucking hot!

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, the familiar greeting lighting his inside up. Magnus nudges Cas, tilting his head towards Dean. Dean’s insides flutter as Cas squares his shoulders and announces, “I’m in love with you!”

“You’re also drunk,” Dean murmurs, his cheeks heating and his stomach flipping. Is this really happening right now in front of everyone? Really?

“Why can’t he be both?” Magnus asks, giving Dean an unimpressed scowl that would rival his boyfriend’s. 

So Dean takes a play out of Alec’s playbook. He squares his shoulders and moves, walking until he’s right in front of Cas. His hands find Cas’ lapels before pulling him forward in a fierce kiss. 

**Magnus**

Magnus watches the two men making out in front of them, and behind them he can see Alec giving Dean a little proud smile. A warm feeling spreads through his chest; a feeling of happy satisfaction at a job done well. 

Dean and Castiel break apart, both of them flushed, their foreheads pressed together as if they can’t believe what’s just happened. Magnus smiles, remembering that feeling vividly. He’d felt the same at Alec’s wedding, wondering if it was all just a dream until Alexander had kissed him again and it had all been beautifully real. 

“Well, this calls for a celebration!” he says, clapping his hands. 

“Here, here!” Sam adds. “Thank fuck that you two finally got your heads out of your asses.”

“Fuck off, Sam,” Dean says, but there’s no malice behind it. He’s clutching Castiel’s hand as if he’s afraid to let go and it’s utterly adorable. 

Magnus summons a selection of drinks onto the table - usually he’d consider champagne the only acceptable drink in this situation, but he’s not sure whether the Winchester’s are champagne drinkers and he’d hate to let it go to waste. So beer and cocktails it is. For good measure, he also adds some food to the table because it’s probably best that they all eat something too. 

They’ll figure out the getting home situation later. 

Two hours later, they’ll all well on their way to wasted - even Magnus, who generally considers himself to have one of the highest alcohol tolerances arounds. 

“You should let me make you over next, Dean,” he says gesturing at the hunter, who’s sat so close to Castiel they’re practically in each other’s laps. They probably will be later. “Your love of plaid is almost criminal.” 

“No thanks,” Dean laughs, picking up another slice of pizza. “I don’t want to look like I’m heading to a fetish club like him,” he waves at Alec who shoots him a dark look, which is slightly spoilt by the cocktail umbrella that Jace has tucked behind his ear. 

“Black is a very practical colour,” Alec says.

“It is,” Jace nods, sagely. “Good for hunting demons and fetish clubs.” 

“By the Angel, be quiet, Jace.”

“What? What you and Magnus do in your spare time is fine with me, as long as you’re happy.” Alec’s parabatai pats him on the shoulder lovingly and Magnus can’t help but giggle. Drunk Jace is always exceedingly affectionate towards Alec and it’s adorable.  

“It’s a little one note,” Magnus says, “but it suits Alexander. But then again, he looks good in everything, or nothing.”

Alec chuckles and pulls him in for a deep kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

**Sam**

It’s kind of sweet that they finally said it, Sam thinks, watching his brother and Cas cuddle up to each other. On the other hand, who knows how long it could have taken without this strange interruption. He shudders at the thought. 

Hmmm, they probably should be thinking of some way to send them home, but so far they’ve come up with nothing. A bright idea flickers in Sam’s mind and before he can think it through he pulls out his phone and fires off a message.  

He forgets all about the text, instead turning his attention to the pizza and endless supply of beer - still picking Jace and Alec’s brains, although whether he’ll remember the answers is another thing. 

Suddenly, the light flickers and a door bangs, making all of them jump out of their skins. 

“Well, this is new,” comes a voice from the doorway in a soft, Scottish lilt. Rowena smiles at them, eyeing the situation with interest. 

“Why is she here?” Dean asks. 

“Oh, I think I asked her,” Sam says, trying to remember. 

“You did,” she says, seating herself at the table and giving Magnus, Alec and Jace a long look. “Something about sending someone home, although your message was a wee bit garbled. Do you want to tell me what’s going on here?” 

Sam nods and begins slowly. It takes a while to piece everything together, and Magnus introduces himself charmingly before summoning Rowena a drink of her choosing. 

“It appears my powers in this dimension are limited,” Magnus says. “Otherwise I wouldn’t trouble you.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” Rowena says, a wicked glint on her face. “I’m just glad to see these two have finally admitted their feelings. I’ll admit I was close to knocking your heads together.” Dean scowls and Castiel flushes. Rowena laughs and takes another sip of her drink. “Shall we get started then? I’ll warn you now, you might have some sore heads when you get back - the journey should sober you off a bit but I can’t guarantee you’ll be hangover free.” 

“You are too kind, dear lady,” Magnus adds, while the other two add their own thanks. “And thanks to you gentlemen for being such good hosts.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean says, “and thanks… for everything.”

“But of course,” Magnus stands, wobbling slightly on his feet. “But now we must be going, I would rather like to take Alexander home now.”

“What about me?” Jace whines. 

“You may sleep in the guest room as long as there are no ‘book club’ appearances. And you make no complaints.” 

“I’ll just go back to the Institute,” the blond grumbles and Sam laughs because he knows exactly how Jace feels right now. 

“Well… I suppose this is it,” Sam adds, gesturing Dean and Cas to their feet. “It’s been a pleasure.”

“It’s been something,” mutters Dean and Alec nods in agreement. 

There’s a round of slightly awkward hugs and firm handshakes, because both Dean and Alec seem allergic to hugs unless it’s with their significant other. Both of whom they’re clutching tightly. Jace gives Sam a squeeze though and Sam will admit it’s been fun talking to the Shadowhunter - it gave him a break from the endless sexual tension at any rate. 

Rowena directs their guests into the other room, making sure there’s plenty of space so they don’t take anything else with them. Sam’s not quite sure what happens, but there’s a flash of bright light and then Rowena comes back in, smoothing her dress down and smiling. 

“Well, I think you all ought to get some sleep,” she says, eyeing up the many empty bottles and glasses. “Although, I don’t know if they’ll be doing much sleeping.” She nods to Dean and Cas, who are kissing again, Dean practically in Cas’s lap. 

Sam shakes his head, which probably wasn’t a good idea. “I’ll make you up a guest room. I might need your help to remember this in the morning.” 

Rowena laughs and follows him down the corridor, leaving the happy couple in the kitchen. It’s been a strange day, one of the more interesting ones this year… but Sam’s definitely not complaining. Especially now he won’t have to be the third wheel to Dean and Cas’s constant sexual tension. 

He just might need to get his own room in motels now… 

**Jace**

Purple light so bright that Jace has to squeeze his eyes shut fills the room. Between one breath and the next, Jace is tumbling onto the floor. An elbow hits his rib as a foot collides with his ear. Jace lets out a squeak as he untangles himself from the heap they’d fallen into. He opens his eyes and groans as his head throbs. That Rowena chick was right and this is the hangover from hell. 

“Fuck,” Magnus grumbles as he rolls out of the pile. His hands run over his jacket, trying to straighten the wrinkles from it. He pinches the bridge of his nose, sucking in a sharp breath of pain. 

“I concur,” Alec murmurs from his place on the floor. 

“At least we’re back home,” Jace says with a shrug, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relieve them of their tension. 

“I think Karma will be happy with what we did on our little detour,” Magnus says with an easy smile as he helps Alec up from the floor. He starts pushing him towards their bedroom. 

“Fuck, Karma,” Alec murmurs. He looks over his shoulder towards Jace and says, “the guest room is all yours.”

Jace waves him off. “It’s fine. I can use the walk back to clear my head.”

“And you’re not planning on stopping at the hotel Dumort?” Magnus asks, his voice teasing.

Jace shrugs. “The sun’s just going down. If not me then  _ who _ would be there to annoy Simon and Raphael.”

Magnus’ laugh echoes through the loft as he ushers Alec to the bedroom. As Jace leaves, he realizes he has an easy smile on his face. 


End file.
